


The Avengers' Little Christmas

by SophieRomanoff97



Series: The Lives of Little Natasha and her Family [5]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: ABDL, Age Regression/De-Aging, Avengers Family, Avengers Feels, Avengers Movie Night, Big Bruce, Big Steve, Bruce Banner Feels, Bruce Banner Is a Good Bro, Bruce Banner Needs a Hug, Bucky Barnes Feels, Bucky Barnes Is a Good Bro, Bucky Barnes Needs a Hug, Christmas, Christmas Dinner, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Morning, Christmas Presents, Christmas Special, Christmas with the Avengers, Clint Barton Feels, Clint Barton Is a Good Bro, Clint Barton Needs a Hug, Daddy Bucky, Daddy Clint, Daddy Steve, Deaf Clint Barton, Diapers, Domestic Avengers, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Everyone Is Poly Because Avengers, F/M, First Christmas, Hurt/Comfort, Infantilism, Little Brothers, Little Sisters, M/M, Multi, Natasha Feels, Natasha Is a Good Bro, Natasha Needs a Hug, Non-Sexual Age Play, Non-Sexual Intimacy, Onesies, Pacifiers, Phil Coulson Is a Good Bro, Polyamory, Post-Avengers (2012), Protective Bruce Banner, Protective Bucky Barnes, Protective Clint Barton, Protective Natasha Romanov, Protective Phil Coulson, Protective Steve Rogers, Protective Thor (Marvel), Protective Tony Stark, Steve Rogers Feels, Steve Rogers Is a Good Bro, Steve Rogers Needs a Hug, The Avengers (2012) - Freeform, The Avengers Are Good Bros, Thor (Marvel) is Not Stupid, Thor (Marvel) is a Good Bro, Tony Stark Feels, Tony Stark Is a Good Bro, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, Uncle Phil, big bucky, big clint, big phil, big thor, bottles, daddy bruce, little Tony, little bruce, little clint, little natasha
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-17
Updated: 2019-02-05
Packaged: 2019-02-16 03:03:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13045158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SophieRomanoff97/pseuds/SophieRomanoff97
Summary: Christmas has come to the Avengers!Enjoy the tales of little Natasha and Tony, big brothers Clint and Bruce, daddies Steve and Bucky, big bro Thor and uncle Phil as they have breakfast, open christmas presents, spend time together, and get a super special christmas present!Bad at summaries, trust me it's cute, you should read :)





	1. Christmas morning

**Author's Note:**

> Kotyonok – kitten  
> For reference:  
> Natasha: Little  
> Clint: Switch (big/older kid/maybe little)  
> Bucky: Big  
> Steve: Big  
> Tony: Little  
> Bruce: big/older kid  
> Phil: Big  
> Thor: Big/ unsure  
> Hey everyone! I hope you enjoy my Christmas chapter.

Christmas had come to the Avengers. They had spent Christmas eve together, the six of them. They'd made cupcakes, eaten takeout and watched Christmas films until bedtime.

Christmas morning approached quickly, and the kids were beyond excited. It was their first Christmas being able to be little. They would have pancakes for breakfast, open presents and have a fantastic dinner.  
The kids would get to play all day.

Clint was, unsurprisingly, the first one up besides Bucky and Steve. He went room to room and woke his siblings, taking Natasha and Tony's hands and leading them into the living room, Bruce trailing behind them.

Their eyes lit up as their daddy's walked into view, a plate of pancakes in each hand. 

Clint couldn't tear his eyes away from the stack of presents under the tree. 

Steve and Bucky said good morning to the kids, giving kisses and cuddles as they set the table. 

Once pancakes and juice were set in front of the kids, they all sat down to eat. 

Natasha took her pancakes with a little syrup, always in little pieces and eaten slowly.

Bruce preferred berries on his.

Clint had mountains of syrup, dripping off the sides of his plate.

Tony had jam, neatly spread and nowhere near as neatly eaten.

Bucky and Steve just had butter, still adjusting to all the sweet things in the world. 

A happy breakfast was had, giving the kids time to wake up before their presents.

There was a soft knock at the door and Phil poked his head around the doorway. 

"Hey Phil." Steve grinned. "Come grab some pancakes. There's coffee on the side." 

When the seven of them were done eating, Bucky put the dishes in the sink to be done later and led their family to the living room. 

They sat spread out around the floor, as Steve and Bucky walked around setting the presents down in front of each person. 

Phil handed out his own presents, surprised to find two neatly wrapped presents and one awfully wrapped present in front of him. 

"Alright kiddos, we'll go around and open one at a time." Steve said softly, looking pointedly at Clint who only grinned in response. 

Natasha was first and she shyly pulled apart the wrapping paper of the first present. She pulled out a giant stuffed spider, her eyes lighting up as she immediately cuddled it to her chest.

"Thank you." She whispered and Steve ruffled her hair. "Of course, baby girl."

Clint went next, tearing into his with gusto. He pulled out a soft fleece blanket, purple and black. He wasn’t so into stuffies but loved blankets. He grinned and stroked his fingers over the material.

Tony unwrapped his first present, gasping as he pulled out a big stuffed robot, sucking on his paci as his eyes took in every little detail.

Bruce opened his nervously. They wouldn't have gotten him a toy, he was too big. He felt sad about that, suddenly desperately wanting a toy of his own. His mouth gaped open as he tore the paper off his present. His eyes welled with tears as he took out the dark green teddy bear. 

"Oh...oh I love him!" He exclaimed, sniffling. 

"You deserve a toy too, kiddo." Steve said gently. 

He took a few moments to compose himself, curling his arms around the toy and holding it to his chest. He whispered a thank you, eyes still wet.

Steve and Bucky had matching presents, two white mugs with 'I have the best kids' written across it in childish writing.

"Uncle Phil helped us!" Clint grinned as the two men exchanged loading glances. It was a simple gift, but they loved it very much. 

"Thank you, my babies." Bucky hummed, gently placing it down. 

"Phil?" Steve asked, gesturing at his presents.

Phil carefully unwrapped the largest present, silently pulling it from the paper. 

"A new suit." He said wryly, smiling. "Thank you." 

"That's boring!" Clint giggled. 

"Hey, it's a very practical present, Clint." Steve grinned.

It was the kids turns again and soon they had their next presents in front of them.  
Natasha had a new set of Nerf guns, Clint had an arrow and bow Nerf set, Tony had a 'my first science experiment' kit and Bruce had a kids telescope.

The adults opened theirs, surprised to find not another homemade gift, but a thoughtful present from the kids. 

Steve had a brand new, expensive sketchbook and Bucky had new running shoes, something he'd complained to Steve about needing just the other day. 

Phil opened a 'best uncle in the world' shirt and his heart swelled as he thanked them.

Natasha was getting a lot more comfortable as she opened her next one. 

She had a new onesie, 'daddy's lil monster' scrawled across the pink and blue chest. 

Clint had new purple pyjamas, little arrows all over it.

Tony had a onesie with 'science baby' written across the red and gold material.

Bruce had new green pyjamas, little Hulk fists covering it.

Steve and Bucky opened the joint present from Coulson, finding a 'daddy's survival kit'. It had all sorts in it, like ear plugs, chocolate, little bottles of whiskey and other fun, joke gifts.

Coulson opened his from them, finding a really smart wristwatch. He grinned as he attached it round his wrist. 

The kids had three presents left and they agreed to let them open the three of them in turn. 

Natasha came away with a ‘I have the best baby brother' pacifier from Tony, a load of craft supplies (paints, colouring books and stickers) from Clint and Bruce and one last present from her daddies. 

"Hold on baby girl, your brothers have to open their last one at the same time." Bucky grinned, his fingers in Steve's. 

Clint had a brand new set of toy cars and a racing track from his siblings. 

Tony had gotten a 'I have the best baby sister ever' pacifier from Natasha, and a set of colourful math toys from Bruce and Clint.

Bruce had a crystal growing kit and a whiteboard, markers and stamps from his siblings.

Steve and Bucky came away with another thoughtful gift from the kids. Charcoal pencils and eraser for Steve and red boxing gloves for Bucky.

Phil's last present was a black tie, with all the Avengers logos (even Bucky's), all around it.

The four kids squirmed with excitement as they held the thin present in their hands.

"Go ahead, kids!" Bucky grinned.

On the white paper beneath the wrapping, were scrawled the words 'we owe you one dog'. 

They looked up at their daddies and uncle, scarcely able to believe what they were reading. Natasha and Tony just looked confused. 

"As your last present," Steve said softly, "were gonna go down to the shelter and pick out a dog."

Natasha gasped softly, her big eyes wet as tears dripped over her cheeks. Bruce was similar, his mouth open. Tony laughed and clapped his hands, ecstatic. Clint whooped and punched the air. "Yes!" He shouted, grinning widely.

The kids immediately either walked or crawled towards them and the seven of them shared a big cuddle. 

Natasha was babbling, her cheeks wet. "Fank you, fank you." She whispered. 

"Oh, kotyonok, you are more than welcome." Bucky grinned, wiping her eyes. 

"I can't believe it." Bruce whispered. "A dog, really?" His voice was hopeful. 

"Really." Steve assured him, pressing a kiss to his brown curls. His nose screwed up and Steve's heart melted.

Tony was clinging to their legs, talking around his new pacifier. "Doggo, doggo, doggo!" He giggled.

Clint still had the massive grin on his face, and it was impossible to not melt at him. 

"You excited, little man?" Bucky cooed.

Nodding, Clint wrapped his arms around his neck. "I always wanted a dog, papa. “He breathed.

After ten minutes of more cuddles, the kids began to gravitate to their gifts and started to play. 

Natasha spread her craft stuff around, something she would have never done months ago, for fear of being a bother or too messy. 

Bruce took out his crystal kit, carefully following the instructions, his tongue poking out his mouth.

Clint set up his race track, with help from Phil, watching the cars go round and round.

Tony wanted to play with his experiment kit, so Steve sat behind him to help and keep an eye on him. 

It was dinner time about an hour later, and the kids reluctantly dragged themselves from their gifts and headed for the table.  
They had a dinner with all the trimmings they could imagine. Steve and Bucky had, for the first Christmas ever, spared no expensive for their family. 

They all tucked in with gusto, the littlest kids getting food everywhere. 

They were all full and happy as Steve began clearing plates away. Phil offered to wash up, since they'd cooked and they all retreated to the living room for dessert. 

They agreed on a film, Elf, and settled on the blankets and cushions on the floor. 

"Alright, dessert and then play time, everyone. You'll have bath time later and we'll watch anther film, yeah?" Steve looked around, the kids nodding.

"Thor is dropping by tomorrow with some more gifts and for dinner. Then Monday, we'll go down to the shelter and bring one of the dogs home, hmm?" Bucky added, leaning into Steve.

They all chirped their agreement and settled in to watch the film. 

Steve, Bucky and Phil helped feed the youngest ones, spooning trifle into their mouths. 

It had taken ages to make the little individual ones, because everyone liked it differently. But they'd enjoyed the cooking anyways and it was worth it to see the delight on their faces as they happily tucked in.

They watched the film, all cuddled into each other as the film played. 

When it finished, Phil stood. 

"I'm afraid I have to get back to Shield." He sighed, reaching for his coat. 

"Come give your uncle a hug goodbye, kiddos." Steve murmured, watching as they all crowded him. 

Natasha clung to him the tightest, refusing to let go for a good few minutes. 

"I had a really fantastic day. Thank you all for the lovely presents." He hummed, kissing the kids on the forehead and Bucky and Steve on the cheeks. 

"I'll see you soon, kids, I promise."

"Pinky promise?" Natasha raised her eyebrow and held out her finger.

Coulson grinned and wrapped his little finger around hers. "I pinky promise, baby girl." He cooed and she nodded, smiling shyly.

"Been missin' unca Phil!" She exclaimed.

"I've been missing you too, angel. All of you." He murmured, kneeling in front of her for more last minute cuddles. 

Steve and Bucky smiled. 

"Alright our babies, play time."

 


	2. Christmas evening

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bath time, movie time, and a family sleepover is just what the doctor ordered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! Welcome to chapter 2. I hope you enjoy! Please leave a comment if you like it, cause I'm kinda unsure if anyone is even reading or enjoying it.
> 
> For reference:  
> Natasha: Little  
> Clint: Switch (big/older kid/maybe little)  
> Bucky: Big  
> Steve: Big  
> Tony: Little  
> Bruce: big/older kid  
> Phil: Big  
> Thor: Big/ unsure
> 
> kotyonok- kitten in Russian

Play time had gone on for a good two hours when Steve asked them to begin clearing away.

Natasha was somehow covered in paint, despite being carefully watched as she played, and the others weren't exactly clean.

God knows how they got so dirty just playing inside the tower.

"Bathtime, my loves." Steve cooed, helping pack everything up into their respective boxes.

Clint pulled a face. "Do we have to?" He complained, pouting.

"Yup, little man. The quicker you are, the more time we have to watch some TV." Bucky hummed.

Clint rolled his eyes but the idea of movie time was enticing.

"I'll take the babies to the tub.” Bucky kissed Steve's cheek and picked up Natasha in one arm, Tony in his metal arm.

Clint and Bruce didn't need help but it was best to wait around in case they needed anything

Bucky held the youngest at his hips and cooed softly to them as he took them to Natasha's room.

She had the biggest tub and was perfect for two littles to comfortably have a bath without getting in the way of the other.

Bucky sat the kids down on the closed toilet lid, starting the bath and stripping them out of their clothes.

"Bubbles?" Natasha asked, shivering a little.

Bucky asked Jarvis to turn the temp up and nodded. "Of course, baby girl. You want the colourful ones?"

She nodded happily, petting Tony's hair. Tony didn't really like water because, like Natasha, it had been used against him.

"Is okay, baby." Natasha whispered, making Bucky's heart swell.

"Look, Tones, we're putting all your favourite toys in." Bucky hummed, dropping at least twenty different boats, aeroplanes and duckies into the water, the purple bubbles engulfing them.

Bucky lowered the kids into the water, Tony putting up a little fuss but nothing he couldn't handle.

Natasha was scared of the water too, but she put on a brave face for her brother and soon they were splashing around.

“There we go, my good boy.” Bucky cooed tickling him gently under the chin to make him smile. “My brave kids, huh?”

“Daddy!” Tony squealed, soon laughing and batting at the hands tickling him.

“We’re brave, daddy.” Natasha smiled and nodded. “Gots be brave for my brother!”

“Oh, Natasha, you are the sweetest.” Bucky ducked down to press a kiss to her hair.

“Isn’t she the best sister, Tone?”

The boy nodded and clapped his hands. “Best sissy!”

They played together with the toys, making them crash below the water and somehow spilling water over the sides of the tub. Bucky would need to change his pants, but he really didn’t mind because if they weren’t playing, odds are they would be freaking out a little.

He washed their hair with their shampoos, strawberry for Natasha and apple for Tony, before pressing the little whirlpool button.

The bubbles rose up more and the kids happily splashed around even more, Tony making little boats crash into Natasha’s as they zoomed across the water.

Bucky was happy to sit and play, taking a couple of the leftover boats and making them go around the littles until their eyes crossed as they tried to follow the movements.

“Silly daddy.” Natasha giggled, giving a knowing look to her brother, who then burst into laughter too.

“Rude, Talia.” Bucky stuck out his tongue before grinning, his eyes soft and warm so she would know he was joking.

Play time carried on for almost twenty minutes before the water began to get cold, Bucky pulling the plug and lifting the kids out.

Tony loved dinosaurs, so his towel was green and covered with them, all different shades and sizes.

Natasha had a black one covered in spiders and snakes, because she loved them, even if she’d never seen them in real life.

Maybe they should take a trip to the zoo. They had all the animals one could wish to see, as well as a dinosaur exhibit.

They had little hoods and Bucky pulled them over their hair, smiling at the cuteness.

After a quick dry, he laid them on the changing table and powdered and pulled diapers on them both, smile on his face as Tony wriggled and Natasha kicked her legs in a playful attempt to make it more difficult..

Bucky changed then into their new onesies and popped their matching pacifiers in their mouths.

"My babies are clean now, yes there are. And look how cute you look in your matching outfits!" He cooed, taking a couple of quick pictures before lifting them up to carry them to the living room.

Steve had finished with the boys and they were sat in their new jammies too, spread out in front of the large screen TV.

They set out their usual layout, blankets and pillows on the floor with the kids all sitting together.

"Alright, how about you pick something to watch whilst daddy makes some sandwiches?" Steve hummed after making sure everyone was comfortable.

He had four very enthusiastic answers and went to the kitchen to make sandwiches with the leftovers, as well as plate up the left over homemade cookies, and pour milk and juice for everyone.

When he was done, he handed out various kid plates and sippys (Tony and Natasha) and bottles (Clint and Bruce), with plain plates and cups for him and Bucky.

They all settled down, made sure the kids had their blankets and stuffies and flicked through the films.

They settled on another Christmas film and cuddled into each other.

The kids were lagging before the film even finished and Natasha sleepily looked up. "Sleepover?" She asked hopefully and Bucky exchanged a look with Steve.

"Sure, baby, it is Christmas after all."

The answering grin melted his heart. Those kids had him wrapped around their fingers.

They set out the blow up beds in the living room. It was really even more comfortable then piling into a bed.

Lots of space, plenty of blankets and pillows, and room for everyone to move.

Soon the kids were all cuddled together under their covers with Bucky on one side and Steve on the over.

"Story!" Tony giggled. "Story story story!"

"Alright, little man." Steve blew a kiss at him and they turned on the nightlights, the big lights off.

By the time Steve and Bucky had finished reading, the only one awake was surprisingly Natasha.

"You feeling okay, angel?" Bucky asked, tilting her chin up.

Her lower lip wobbled a little and she sniffled, hands balled into fists as she wiped her eyes.

"What's wrong kotyonok?" Steve murmured, absently stroking Tony’s hair from his position on the other side of the pile.

"Nothin'." She whispered, shrugging her shoulders. "Happy."

"Oh baby, you're happy?" Bucky hummed quietly.

Natasha nodded, tired but fighting it, needing them to know how she felt.

"Never had a...a good Christmas." She whispered. "Together an...an' happy."

She’d had many Christmas’ with Clint, and they had been great and amazing, but she didn’t remember ever celebrating with more than one person.

"Oh, my little baby." Steve cooed, wrapping his arms around her.

"We're so happy too, princess." Bucky murmured, so proud of his little girl for being able to discuss her feelings like that.

"So so happy." Steve murmured.

"It's gonna be real good tomorrow too. Your brother is coming over and we can go see the doggies." Steve kissed her hair twice, since Bucky was at the other side.

"So lay your little head down and get to sleep, baby girl." Steve said softly, smoothing a hand down her back, his thumb brushing over her forehead until she closed her eyes.

Natasha was asleep in seconds.

Bucky and Steve smiled at each other, whispering softly.

"Today was great." Steve murmured. "It was nice being able to give them what they deserve."

"It was." Bucky hummed in agreement.

"Now we need to sleep, we're gonna have four very excited kids in the morning."

That was an understatement.

 


	3. Boxing day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter Thor comes to visit, bearing gifts, and the family goes to the animal shelter to pick up a dog! Entirely fluff, lots of feels, enjoy!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone! Welcome to the last part of this chapter. I hope you enjoy and please please drop a comment if you liked it!
> 
> Ps, first time ever writing Thor so...might not be great. 
> 
> Also, I've decided this isn't a 'littles are known' verse but the whole concept of littles/bigs are readily accepted. Basically, it's normal in this universe for people to be little/big and isn't a big deal. I didn't want to deal with the stigma and bad feelings accredited to the community, but I also didn't want everyone to be little/big/switch etc so yeah!
> 
> For reference:  
> Natasha: Little  
> Clint: Switch (big/older kid/maybe little)  
> Bucky: Big  
> Steve: Big  
> Tony: Little  
> Bruce: big/older kid  
> Phil: Big  
> Thor: Big/ unsure

The kids woke up early the next morning, bursting with excitement.

Natasha was literally wiggling with anticipation.

Steve and Bucky set about making them all breakfast, a happy feeling settling around all of them.

Breakfast went surprisingly well, all of the kids incredibly well behaved despite their excitement.

Steve laid out the food across the table, everyone taking their seats.

Bucky helped Tony with his oatmeal, whilst Steve helped Natasha eat her fruit and yoghurt.

Clint wouldn't stop talking, very excited about having a dog to play with.

He’d always wanted one, and had dreamed of a day where he would be settled enough to be able to take care of one.

"Remember it'll be down to you and Bruce to clean up after the dog. We'll all take turns walking it and feeding it, and Buck and I will worry about cleaning it. Understood?" Steve hummed, four happy chirps of agreement from around the table.

When breakfast was done, they all retreated to their rooms to get ready.

Bucky got Natasha dressed into what she chose. She had on an adorable red onesie with spiders all over it, and a pair of short dungarees with 'spoiled princess' across the denim. Her matching red paci clipped on at the collar and her outfit was finished with thick red tights, because it was cold out, and a pair of comfy black boots. He gently brushed her hair into pigtails and secured the stray ends with a spider broach. She looked beyond adorable and posed cutely for the picture Bucky took of them together.

Steve dressed Tony, letting the kid choose as well. He wore a long sleeved shirt covered in mini 'Cap'n 'Merica' Shields. He then had long denim dungarees with little red and gold stitching. His matching paci clipped on at the top and he had on the cutest pair of converse, one gold and one red.

When they met in the living room, Bruce and Clint were all dressed too. Their clothes were less 'kiddy' but still fucking adorable.

Bruce preferred long sleeves, and had on a blue and green striped one with plain black pants and combat boots with green laces.

Clint preferred tank tops so he had on a deep purple one, dark blue jeans and a red flannel thrown on over, purple converse with arrows on at his feet.

The sound of the elevator opening stirred Steve from staring at his perfect, adorable little family and they greeted Thor happily.

Natasha ran over and wrapped her arms around his legs, Tony attached himself to his hip and the older boys hugged him around the stomach.

After a couple more hugs, they all stepped back.

"Presents?" Tony beamed, pointing at the brown bags Thor was holding.

"Indeed, little one, I come bearing gifts!" Thor grinned, taking a seat on the couch and tipping the bags out.

"We do not celebrate...Christmas is it? But I hear it's very important for Midgardians." He hummed, passing one parcel to each of them.

"I am new to all this, as you would say, so I do hope you enjoy."

They happily set about tearing into their presents, even Steve and Bucky were excited.

Tony pulled out perhaps, the best tool set he'd ever seen. Each piece was sparkling gold and when he pulled them out of the box to examine them, they shone in the light.

"They are the strongest tools known to Asgard."

Tony blinked slowly, mouth open. "Thank you." He whispered reverently.

"It is my pleasure, little one." Thor beamed.

Clint went next, pulling out the most beautiful bow he'd ever seen, and he'd seen a lot of them. It was dark purple and as he held it up, his lips curled into a grin.

He held it up and pretended to fire an arrow, humming softy, eyes sparkling.

"It is engineered to your...fingerprints. It works only for you." Thor beamed. "I realize these gifts are not exactly for...your little selves, but I'm afraid I have no idea what to gift children."

Clint grinned and gently placed it at his side. "Thanks, Thor, really." With a soft smile, he sat back, kicking his legs a little as he watched the others.

Bruce opened his paper parcel to find a pair of shorts. He held them up, running his fingers over the soft purple material, looking a little puzzled.

"Those are special indeed, when you are in...code green, they will stretch with your transformation and shrink back down as you do."

“Oh wow.” Bruce looked close to tears, remembering all the times he'd woken naked in the middle of battle.

"Thank you." He whispered, sniffling softly.

"Talia, your turn." Bucky said softly.

Natasha very gently opened hers, pulling out a gorgeous floor length gown. It was a deep red and looked like it would feel beautiful on.

"That material is very special. When on, it will disguise even the biggest guns without so much as a bump in the fabric. It shields them from view. You will look very pretty indeed, Lady Natasha."

The redhead flushed deeply, stroking the dress through her fingers.

"Fank you!" She breathed.

"You're very welcome, little one." Thor smiled happily.

Bucky nodded over at Steve, who tore into his wrapping. He was a little puzzled as he pulled out something that looked like a strap.

"That goes on the inside of your shield. It is a little like Mjolnir, it is calibrated to react to you and the other six in this room. We can get it calibrated to others too like Phil, if needed. If an enemy picks it up, it will freeze and become too heavy for them to carry."

Steve grinned, remembering a fight they'd all been in where the enemy had indeed gotten a hold of his shield and used it against him.

"It's perfect, Thor, thank you." He said honestly, shaking his head at the thoughtfulness.

Bucky was a little nervous as he opened his, he’d known Thor for significantly less time than the other and was unsure he would be gifted something so special.

He was confused by the contents as well. His gift was a gold bottle of some kind, with some liquid sloshing around inside as he held it to the light.

"I know your arm ails you terribly, and I know Tony has been working on something but maybe this will help. It is a potion made by Asgard's finest healers. You put the liquid around the seam where flesh meets metal, and I assure you it will hurt no longer. It will not impair the use at all, so fear not."

Bucky swallowed hard, his eyes shiny. "Thank you." He whispered, truly meaning it.

"My pleasure." Thor beamed at them all.

"We have something for you too." Steve hummed.

Bucky left the room for a moment and came back with a parcel, wrapped in the cheesiest Christmas paper they could find.

"For me? You did not have to get me anything." Thor grinned.

Inside the wrapping sat three presents.

One, a brand new helmet with the Avengers insignia engraved into the metal. From Tony and Bruce.

Second, a completely homemade shirt. They'd even sewed the seams themselves. Thor had once said that he would happily be the best brother they'd ever had. So they had taken old shirts and cut out the words 'best brother ever' and sewed them onto the white shirt. From all the kids.

Third, maybe a little lame to some, was a picture album. There inside sat hundreds of photos and drawings, literally spilling out the seams of the book. The seven of them in battle, having dinner, introducing Thor to Disney films. Pictures of the kids playing, cuddling up together and having lunch. Some single shots of them on their own. Natasha in her princess dress, Tony dressed up as a robot for Halloween. Natasha's bath painting. Drawings protected by laminate.

Thor was beyond happy with the gifts, smiling and squeezing them all in turn. "I am very grateful, my friends, I will treasure them."

The seven of them spent some time playing and watching TV, Thor sitting on the floor and driving Clint’s new cars around, watching Bruce with his science kit, putting Natasha’s stickers on everything in sight, including Thor’s new helmet, and counting with Tony and his new toys.

Over two hours later, Thor announced sadly that he had to leave for Asgard.

The group all piled over to the door, giving hugs and kisses and saying goodbye with teary eyes and watery voices.

After ten minutes of cuddles, the kids finally let him go.

They watched with amazement as the rainbow bridge came down and collected him, leaving a burn on the grass in its wake.

"Alright everyone, time to get coats and hats on, we're going to the shelter." Bucky grinned.

The kids, a little upset after saying goodbye to Thor, all ran excitedly to the closet to gather their things.

When they were all wrapped up just to Steve's liking, they headed out to the car.

It had been modified by Tony to hold eight of them at once, on the off chance the six of them had the company of Thor and another person at once, so they had plenty of room with just the six of them.

...

They spent a good hour at the shelter, passing by dogs and cats alike.

It was almost painful to try and choose, because they were all lovely.

"I hope they all find a home." Bruce whispered, biting his lip.

"They will, kiddo, they will." Steve assured, gently squeezing his shoulder.

All their kids had big hearts, it was one of the many reasons Steve and Bucky loved them.

From Steve’s left, Clint exclaimed happily. "Look! A golden retriever!"

The rest of them walked over to look, Steve reading the little sign out loud to the group.

"It says that he's three years old and got brought in when he was hit by a car. It says he was very lucky to survive." He murmured.

"Lucky." Clint whispered reverently, reaching through the holes with his fingers.

The dog happily trekked over, licking at Clint's fingers. The boy giggled and beamed, looking at his brothers.

Tony looked entranced, his eyes wide as he watched the dog press himself to the gate to get more love from them.

Bruce looked equally as happy, laughing as the dog tried to lick at his face.

"I think he's the one, what do you think Talia?" Bucky glanced over, eyes widening when she wasn't there.

"Natasha?" He jerked to his feet, stepping down the hall to try and find her.

A soft giggle caught his attention and he sighed in relief. "Talia, what did I say about running off?"

"Sorry papa." She shifted, biting her lip. "I saw the kitty an...an' I wanted to pet her."

Bucky knelt beside her, examining the thin little thing. Her fur was pitch black and she was missing an eye.

The woman in charge walked over, smiling softly at them. "Would you like to hold her?"

"I...I can hold her? Yes! Yes please." Natasha whispered, eyes wide.

The woman gently opened the gate and picked the cat up. She brought it over and placed it in Natasha’s lap.

She was shaking a little as she stroked through the fur, tears in her eyes.

She visibly calmed as her finger scratched under her chin, the purring loud and enthusiastic.

Natasha giggled, pressing a gently kiss to her fur. “You’re so pretty.” She whispered.

Bucky glanced over at Steve, who met his eyes and nodded once.

"I think the boys have found their dog, angel." Bucky said softly.

Natasha nodded, looking down, her lower lip wobbling, eyes welling with unshed tears.

She would never ask, would never expect and would never throw a tantrum over it.

"Okay." She whispered, wrapping her arms around the cat as she butted at her chin and meowed, looking straight at Natasha’s eyes with her one eye.

"Goodbye, baby." Natasha whispered, voice thick. "I hope you find a good home." She reached to put the cat back, tears leaking down her cheeks.

"Natalia..." Bucky said softly, tilting her chin up to his face him.

"I think she's found a good home." He murmured.

The redhead didn't dare to hope, holding her breath and looking up with eyes so wide that Bucky felt his own eyes sting with tears.

He turned to the woman. "We'll take the cat as well, please."

Natasha whimpered and promptly burst into tears, sobbing softly against the black fur.

Bucky knew she was overwhelmed, and that she wanted the kitty so badly. She wouldn't ask, and that was why Bucky wanted her to have it.

Natasha was whispering in Russian to the cat, rocking her in her arms.

Bucky's heart swelled, as he helped Natasha to her feet, the black kitty snuggled happily in her arms.

When the animals were paid for, the six of them exited the shelter.

With all kids buckled up, Steve looked back at them in the mirror.

"Good Christmas, my babies?" He asked softly.

Bruce and Clint nodded enthusiastically, both their hands on the dog. Tony was leaning his cheek against the fur and he nodded too. Natasha was enthralled with the cat, and she nodded, her cheeks still wet.

"The best." Bucky hummed. "Have we thought of names?"

Clint exchanged glances with the boys before nodding. "Lucky."

"Perfect." Steve hummed. "Talia?"

"Liho." She said softly.

When she was next big, she would explain that in Russia there was an old myth, that Liho was an old creature with one eye, often depicted as an old, skinny woman in black.

It was perfect.

The animals were the perfect addition and watching the kids cuddle up with them that night, Steve and Bucky agreed that it had been a perfect Christmas.

With their perfect family.


	4. Update

Hey guys! I've been going over every single chapter of all the other fics in this series and making them longer, more detailed and all around better. It would mean so so so much to me if you guys went back and re-read everything. I assure you that it is so much better now, there's details you might miss and not understand if you don't re-read and I really put my heart and soul into every line. Of course, no one has to, but it's much appreciated. Thank you so much for the support and I genuinely hope you enjoy. <3


End file.
